


Personal Time

by Jadzia7667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia7667/pseuds/Jadzia7667
Summary: Harry endures a sudden assault at the hands of his eager spouse. Not even close to non con or angst. Harry/Charlie - there's not a designation for that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Personal Time  
Author: Jadzia7667  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Harry/Charlie, implied Ron/Hermione  
Word Count: 1100  
Warnings: Use of a wall in ways not intended by the builder.  
Disclaimer: Not mine – they all belong to JKR  
Summary: Harry endures a sudden assault at the hands of his eager spouse. No angst anywhere in sight.  
Beta: the_minx_17. Thank you, m’dear.

 

Harry gasped, and said, "I've got to go Hermione, I'll call you later." He only hoped she’d understood him.

His hands shook as he dropped the telephone on its cradle. He looked down and a moan escaped him. Charlie looked up, his mouth still completely occupied with sucking the head of Harry’s cock. He hadn’t even felt his spouse slip his shorts down, but the first touch of that rapacious tongue on his skin had made him incapable of speech. Certainly, he was incapable of continuing a conversation with his sister in law, who would tease them both mercilessly if she were to discover just why Harry had cut their conversation off so quickly.

Charlie wasn’t even supposed to be home. He’d Apparated to the reserve just that morning, and Harry wasn’t expecting him back until the weekend.

The wicked look in Charlie’s eyes made Harry catch his breath in anticipation. Charlie’s hands came up to catch his hips in a determined grip. Slowly, he maneuvered Harry backward, until he felt the wall against his back. Grateful for the support, he made an appreciative noise and buried his fingers in Charlie’s soft hair as his knees buckled. 

Harry groaned as he felt clever fingers rolling his balls, then slipping back to tease the soft skin behind them. His throat vibrated with a long moan of encouragement as he lifted his hips. Harry spread his legs wider and gasped as a broad, slick finger breached his entrance, then retreated. Harry’s cock was rock hard, encased in feverishly hot wetness. He’d gone from completely flaccid to completely aroused in less than sixty seconds, thanks to Charlie’s abrupt return. Harry dazedly thought he wouldn’t complain about that just now. Or ever.

Charlie’s cheeks hollowed out as he sucked strongly at Harry’s shaft. His thumbs caressed the sharp jut of Harry’s hipbones, eliciting a shiver of excitement. Harry could only cant his hips to allow freer access and give himself over to the sensations. Charlie’s scent rose to his nostrils and he breathed it in deeply; tangy sweat, the crisp woodsy smell of Romania, and a faint touch of dragon dung. Evidently, he’d been part of the cleanup crew that morning. 

A slick sheen of sweat highlighted his spouse’s cheekbones, and Harry wanted to bend down and lick it off. He was prevented from doing so by the hands holding his hips still. He whined in frustration, tugging at Charlie’s hair. He needed to kiss his husband soon, or burst.

With an audible pop, and one last firm lick to the crown of Harry’s cock, Charlie pulled off. He stood, still holding Harry by the hip with one hand, and unbuttoned his trousers with the other. Impatiently, Charlie shoved them down as his mouth descended on Harry’s with near desperate hunger.

Harry opened his mouth and sucked Charlie’s tongue into himself, relishing the familiar spicy taste of his husband. His arms wrapped around Charlie’s back and he gave himself over to the kiss, pouring everything he felt into it. Charlie slid one hand into Harry’s mop of hair, cradling his skull and angling his head to deepen the kiss further. Harry caressed the warm freckled skin along Charlie’s spine and just above his belt line. He never tired of touching Charlie’s skin, tracing patterns in the freckles.

Restless hands wandered, moving upward before finally coming to rest, one wrapped around Charlie’s neck, the other buried in the fiery crisp tumble of hair. It felt like rough linen beneath his fingers, rough textured and a bit damp from his morning’s exertions. 

Harry was dimly aware of Charlie fumbling at his shirt pocket, then he felt that same slick finger from a moment ago at his puckered entrance, teasing and petting the tense muscle. Harry moaned into Charlie’s mouth, urging him on. He felt himself rising a few inches in the air, and silently thanked magic for wandless levitation charms that evened out their height difference and made vertical sex so much easier. Harry spread his thighs wider and gasped as he felt that knowing finger slide inside him, unerringly pressing on his prostate.

Charlie’s preparation was fast, but thorough. Soon enough there were three fingers buried in Harry’s arse, thrusting firmly and hitting his prostate with every inward stroke. The air was filled with a heady mix of gasps, moans, and grunts, as Charlie moved swiftly into place. He slid into Harry with practiced ease and held them both still for a long moment.

His voice was hoarse as he murmured, “God, I missed you, love.”

Harry let out a chuckle that turned into a moan as Charlie started to move. He tilted his head and buried it in Charlie’s neck as he groaned, “You were only gone three hours. God! Fuck me! Harder!” 

As Charlie increased the tempo, Harry latched onto the side of his neck and sucked at the delicious perspiration soaked skin. His fingers rubbed at Charlie’s neck and shoulders, and tugged at his hair. Skin slapping against skin and their respective gasps and grunts of satisfaction created a rhythmic cantata between them. 

Charlie pressed tightly against him, trapping Harry’s cock against the solid muscles of their abdomens. The friction combined with the insistent strokes into his needy passage had him seeing spots of black at the edges of his blurry vision.

Harry shuddered, feeling his balls draw up. Charlie stroked in deeper and faster, crying out his pleasure, throwing his head back. Harry cried out and came hard, spurting his essence onto their bellies. His head dropped onto Charlie’s shoulder as he felt his spouse’s body go tense. Charlie plunged inside him twice more, then filled him with his climax. The warm sticky wetness made him smile as Charlie relaxed and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Moments later, Harry was lowered gently to the ground as Charlie slid out of his sensitive hole. He wrapped his arms around Harry as he leaned up, wordlessly asking for more kisses. His spouse obliged him, gently rubbing their lips together. They both sighed with repletion. Harry concentrated for a moment, then felt the tingle of their familiar cleansing spell whisking across their skin. 

Charlie chuckled. “Thanks, love.” He knelt and pulled up Harry’s shorts before adjusting his own clothing, then rose with a sheepish grin on his face.

Harry stared at him, eyes still dazed with residual passion. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that, exactly? I thought you couldn’t get away until Saturday?”

Charlie kissed him once more, winked, and said, “I took an hour of personal time.” 

~fini~


End file.
